Saitama vs. Krillin
Saitama vs Krillin.PNG|GameboyAdv krillin vs saitama.png|CoB Krillin VS Saitama is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Krillin from the Dragon Ball series and Saitama from the One Punch Man series. Description Dragon Ball faces against One Punch Man! These two average humans have trained their bodies and baldness to their absolute limit! Will Krillin have enough senzu beans to take this fight through, or will Saitama rid of him without any effort like everyone else? Interlude Wiz: In the lives of many strong, they often have a backstory behind them. Some were born with amazing powers, or maybe they stumbled upon them during their lifetime. Boomstick: But they never faced it like a real man should: training the shit out of themselves! Wiz: These two fighters have led out normal lives early on. Yet as time progressed, they trained harder and harder from that day forward. And when the time came, they have reached potentials unlike any other. Boomstick: And they show this with their power and pride headfirst. Headfirst that is with their EXTREMELY bald heads. Damn, look at those things! Wiz: Krillin, the world's strongest human... Boomstick: And Saitama, who is ALSO the world's strongest human. Weird... Uh, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Krillin Arigarmy Wiz: Up into the forests located in the Middle East lies the Orin Temple, home to monks wishing to surpass their skills in martial arts. Boomstick: Inside that little temple lied a kid who had been training there since he was four. Say hello to Krillin, who was training there for eight years straight. Wiz: However, he was the weakest out of the bunch during his time spent there. This resulted in the other students bullying him into submission. In neglect and wanting to prove his true power, he sought out to find the legendary Master Roshi to help him become stronger. Boomstick: And to attract the ladies as well! *''whistles*'' Wiz: He rowed on a boat all the way to the Kame House to find him already training with Goku. At first, Roshi did not accept his request- Boomstick: -Until he gave the old perv some dirty magazines to bribe his way in. Hey, how did he get those anyways? I smell something fishy... some PLOT INDUCED styled fishiness going on here. Wiz: Regardless, Roshi then did accept training and begun by making them doing intense chores to build up their muscles and prepare them for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Boomstick: So literally anime Karate Kid but with one kid, a monkey alien kid, a perverted old man, and a girl that has her period every time she sneezes? Wiz: Yep. By the 21st Tournament, Krillin was actually doing well in the quarter finals. When confronting a fighter who reeked immensely, Goku had helped by reminding Krillin that he has no nose. Boomstick: Wait wait wait wait, holy shit! WHERE IS HIS NOSE?! ''*laughs* ''Oh man, how does he even breath, through those six dots on his head? Wiz: After the tournament, of which he didn't win by the way, Krillin continued his training and ventured with Goku and Bulma on most occasions that relate to the Dragon Balls. Boomstick: Yeah, he was both kicking ass and having his ass kicked! Well, mostly the latter. By the time of the 22nd World Tournament, Krillin was 17 while still rocking the short posture and bald head. Wiz: Yet in a horrible turn of events right after the events, Krillin was murdered by an agent of the recently released King Piccolo in the hopes that he would rule the world unchallenged with any good martial artists. Boomstick: When Goku found him, he wasn't the happiest kid in the world. He set off training before killing both on of Picollo's servants and then punched through the main green guy's chest. Heheh, revenge is sweet. Oh yeah, then he revived Krillin with the dragon balls. Wiz: After that is a batch of more minor things. He had fought through Piccolo Jr., the Piccolo you see in the Z era, and the Saiyans while making both great and memorable moments along with him being near death. Boomstick: When Krillin and Goku's son, Gohan, set off to Namek in space, they met Frieza. A few daunting episodes later, Goku came just in time to kill-not-kill Frieza and watch him die... again. Hey, it's not all bad though! Him dying unlocked the potential Goku needed to become a Super Saiyan, which means at least he had a purpose in dying this time. Wiz: ...We're all looking at Yamcha and you know it. Boomstick: So after being revived yet again, he had got a message from a purple haired time traveler to train for the upcoming androids and then Cell. When the baddies came and went, Krillin was SO amazing that he TOOK THEIR BITCH! No seriously, he married the girl one. Wiz: After that, Krillin's fighting history is pretty vague. He had a family and grew hair- Boomstick: Wait, he was never naturally bald?! Then why would he shave it if it doesn't look all that bad on him? Kid Krillin: Don't you know that everyone serious about martial arts shaves their heads? Wiz: Over the years of training Krillin had from his temple days, Master Roshi, and many others, Krillin is packed with a few techniques. He is able to control his own ki, being able to both fly and create large barrages of small energy blasts or small packs of large of energy blasts . Boomstick: And since he trained with Roshi as well, Krillin knows how to- ...Wait, hold on a sec. I gotta get up for this. Wiz: Boomstick, it's not going to work! Boomstick: Shut up, I can dream! Alright, here we go. KA... Wiz: Come on, you're just disappointing yourself. Boomstick: ME... Wiz: *sighs* Boomstick: HA... Wiz: *whistles nonchalantly* Boomstick: ME... Wiz: Here it comes. Booomstick: HAAAAAAAAAAAA- Dammit! Childhood dreams never really did work out for me. Santa still didn't give me a lightsaber last year! Wiz: Along with this, he is capable of manipulating this energy into wave attacks similar to the kamehameha with the main difference being well, it's not blue. It's yellow. Boomstick: The Double Tsuihikidan, firstly a large mouthful, is a double laser beam attack that uses both hands to shoot energy waves. This baby is also capable of homing in on his foes to get that direct hit of full double penetration action! Wiz: The Scattering Bullet technique is where Krillin charges up a sphere before unleashing a blast that has multiple beams scattering across it's radius. Nobody is safe from it's literal rain of terror... Get it? Boomstick: LAME! The Solar Flare is where Krillin attempts to be a psychic but insteads unleashes a large flash that blinds his enemies. Well, unless they close their eyes from the cringing scene of watching them doing that moves. Thing looks awkward as hell, to be honest. Wiz: This compared to Krillin's signature attack of which everyone stole from him is seen as his bread and butter. With the time enough to charge this move, his opponent must bear the force of the Destructo Disc. Boomstick: Frisbee just got a lot tougher. This baby can be swung and cut through nearly anything! Mountains, the usual people, tails strong enough to take planet sized blasts, you name it. But wait, there's more! One large disc may be cool, but how about a bunch of smaller HOMING discs packaged free with the big one as well for the small price of a bit more energy? Wiz: As much as Krillin is skilled in ranged combat, he fits as easily as well in physical combat. He can perform numerous rush attacks of his choosing, either techniques from the Orin Temple way all the way to just heavy attacks. His most unique physical attack however is a head on rushed Headbutt referred to as the Best Headbutt. Well... I guess it looks like a really good headbutt? Boomstick: Even as a kid, Krillin was able to take on a young Goku to a stalemate most of the time. During the fight against Perfect Cell, Krillin was doing pretty well against the Cell Juniors until he got cheap shot by one of them after he saw one of 'em jumping on Goku. Oh yeah, he fought Buu for a bit too and did a decent job at it and lived, so props to him. Wiz: He may be overpowered by the main villains in most situations, but he definitely gets his highlights here and there before he has to back out. Boomstick: He can perform the Afterimage technique by running around at blinding speeds to project fake images of himself and can then attack with the Afterimage Strike to get a quick fix of damage in. Wiz: And also thanks to his sense of ki, Krillin can sense his surrounding, finding users who may also trying to use the same technique such as when he showed a perfect example in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. Oh, and a little fun fact, during that same fight with Goku he did this. Boomstick: What? He looks dumb to be honest. But seriously, what? Wiz: Yeah, Krillin is a bit quirky. His personality can be considered one of his downfalls since at times if he gets the upper hand, he can tend to be a bit overconfident and witty. If he's not, he's probably mortally terrified. Not to mention thanks to his short stature, he is a bit on the frail side. Boomstick: Not to mention that his energy blasts don't last forever. If he uses too much energy, he'll be burned up. Not to mention that as powerful as that disc may be, the big hitter is a bit easy to dodge if you have a good eye and/or haven't been affected by a Solar Flare. But no worries! Dying twice can get you a bit paranoid, so he usually carries around a sack of senzu beans to heal him up completely in any situation. Nearly blown to bits and can't get up? One of these will put you back on your feet in no time. Wiz: Krillin may have not been the hero in most scenario's, but he has played as a key supporting role. He usually outlasts the Z Fighters when it comes to combat thanks to his experience and skills combined with his wits, he has fought numerous foes through the likes of Nappa, the Ginyu Force, and many more. Boomstick: He might've had kids, but that doesn't stop him to keep fighting on to this day, recently fighting through a portion of Frieza's new army when he was revived. Hell, he's actually a cop now! Ah, the looks on there faces when they're arrested by a guy half their size. Shows them right, because this is one of the strongest people you'll see around! Wiz: Well, for a human being that is. Otherwise... Krillin: ''Did someone get the number from that bus? I've never felt anything so painful in my life, it's as if all my bones... are totally crushed. But don't worry about me, no sir, I'm going to be totally fine. I hope I'm not being rude, but I'm gonna take a little nap. *Falls over*'' Saitama COB Wiz: There was once a Japanese man who got tired of his life. A man tired of the extremely mundane life he's been living. Boomstick: You can blame that on him being rejected on every intereview he's been into. Poor guy. Not even getting a job and being nothing more than a normal average guy that will never be noticed. Wiz: That is true. This man is simply nothing more than an everyday person. The only difference between those civilians however? Is he once watched a show when he was a kid. Boomstick: Children shows that shows heroes beating up monsters. You know, the one with giant monsters and masked men that transform. Wiz: He wanted to be a hero so bad at his youth. But he was nothing more than a normal everyday man that lives in a world where monsters form out of nowhere. Boomstick: Geez that has to suck. I mean you'll have excuses to miss work, can loot stuff, loot dead bodies and use guns to fight off monsters. Oh wait... That doesn't suck at all. Wiz: It's true. Of course it's not as if there's a monster apocalypse or anything. They just happen to appear in cities in various ways. Ranging from eating too many crabs, becoming infected with a viral disease, or just by repeating the same action again and again. The very weakest monster, Wolf Class, would easily kill a group of people. Boomstick: Wait, are you saying I can be a monster personficiation of awesomeness? Wiz: Boomstick that's not how it works- Boomstick: Japan here I come! Prepare to face the might monster the Mega Awesome Boomstick! Wiz: Boomstick, even if you do become one you'll probably be fodderized. Everyone would be hunting you down and your lifespan would be shortened to days. Maybe even hours. Boomstick: Oh.... Someday I'll be the strongest monster ever... A monster with so many guns, bacon and women. Wiz: Anywaaay. Saitama here back when he had a full head of hair encountered a giant crab monster when his life was at its lowest. Just when he's about to let things go he saved a child that it was trying to kill and decided to become a superhero. And what has he become? With that goal shining more brightly than his head, he became the superhero that he always strived for. Boomstick: A hero that would kill monsters with one punches! One puuuuuunch! (Cue One Punch Man Opening - Hero) Boomstick: Yeaaaaaah! That's why he's called the One-Punch Man! Cause he freaking one punches stuff! Yeaaaaah!' Only problem with this guy is... he's bald and he looks like the flattest piece of character you've ever seen! I mean look at him!' Boomstick: Loot at how flat he is! It's as if Cailou grew up and decided to become a hero! ''' Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. He looks plai- '''Boomstick: Look at how round his face is! His costume is so plain too! I mean look at him Wiz! Pffft! His face! His face! Wiz: Boomstick I can see that. Yet Saitama himself has attained his dreams and has been able to one shot monsters of all kinds. Yes. He oneshots all kinds of monsters. Saitama up there might look bland and flat but he's the strongest person in his series so far. Boomstick: That's a fact... Pffft. Just... just... He doesn't even have hair anymore because of his training! Wiz: Well the point is, Saitama became from zero to hero at the cost of his hair. A hero that literally one punches everything. To the point that he finds no excitement in any battle he ever has. Boomstick: Hey if I was him I wouldn't be complaining about that. I'll be complaining more about how plain I am! Wiz: Boomstick those jokes are getting old... Well Saitama's strength is either way godly. His strength allows him to easily destroy a giant creature who can destroy a city with one punch, a sea monster that blew a hole through a city bunker, destroy a meteor that would destroy multiple cities, and more! Boomstick: What's the best part? He does it all with a single punch. A single punch is all he needs. One Punch! Wiz: Oneshotting any kind of monster. But because of that power, Saitama became very very bored. His emotions almost vanished history, shit he can do, feats, flaws, the ending badass quote, all that shit sas WIP Prelude Death Battle! Results Who were you rooting for? Krillin Saitama Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:COB Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Martial Arts Duel